Forgotten But Never Gone part 5
More. This part includes touching lava. November 8, 2017 Moona's POV We spend more time on the ship. We watch YouTube and check Meep Comp Wikia on DBee's account. We also find out that the ship is going very near an island with an active volcano that has been predicted to erupt within the next 4 hours. "We should go on that island," Lotta suggests. "I mean... how often do you get the chance to see a real volcanic eruption? We could take selfies and film vlogs with actual lava! How cool is that?" "Not that impressive really," DBee says. "Come on, Alex," Lotta says. "You can film a lava vlog, upload it on YouTube and get tons of views. Who wouldn't do that?" "Trying to get views by stuff like that is a bad idea," DBee says. "People will notice that something suspicious is going on. Remember what I told you. If someone not like us figures out the truth, the universe as we know it will collapse." "How do you know it's true?" Lotta asks. "It might be a stupid belief." "It's better to not take that risk," DBee says. "However, we can still film the lava vlogs. They'll just have to be between the 3 of us. No sharing online." "Fine," Lotta says. "Moona, do you want to come?" I've never seen a real volcano before. And knowing what we are, going to a volcanic eruption can't be a bad idea. "Sure," I say. "But how do we get there?" "We walk underwater," DBee says. "I've figured out the way and it should take us no longer than 2 hours if we leave the ship within the next minute. Follow me!" We run until we jump out of the ship - by running through a wall, of course. After that, we follow DBee underwater for rouughly 2 hours. Honestly, I've never been underwater for such a long time before. Though it makes sense that this is the case. After walking for a long time, we finally arrive. "Welcome to Mount Dommunoto," DBee says. "Not really a tourist attraction. Legend says those who enter the island never return. Of course, that legend was made by someone who doesn't know we exist... because in their point of view, we don't." "So, did anyone ever get forgotten in this area?" I ask. "I don't know," DBee says, "but we might be able to find out. I don't think it's that unlikely. This is an active volcano, after all. And in a few moments, the floor is lava." I start to film using my phone while waiting for the volcano to erupt. I take a few selfies with my two friends and film video clips of us talking about the volcano. After all, this is our first time experiencing a volcanic eruption. Suddenly, I hear someone crying. Sounds like a little girl. I turn around and notice someone behind a nearby tree. She's a young girl who looks familiar but I don't know why. "Are you crazy?" she asks. "The volcano is going to erupt soon and you're just filming stuff like it's a fun experience." There's nobosldy else here so she has to be speaking to us. But if she's speaking to us, why is she so worried about the volcano? "Is there something we don't know?" I ask the girl. "I'm 9 and even I know volcanoes are dangerous!" the girl shouts. "That's just basic knowledge." "That depends on how you define dangerous," Lotta says. "I personally don't consider getting great vlog material and rare experiences dangerous. It's not every day you come by an active volcano. Now let us enjoy this moment." We continue to take selfies but the girl continues to cry. We decide to ignore her and walk closer to the volcano. We finally get to touch lava. "This is it! I'm touching lava!" I scream while vlogging. This feels awesome. Being able to touch lava like it's no big deal. Lotta and DBee seem to feel the same. "AAAAAAH! HELP ME!" the girl from before shouts. "IT'S GETTING CLOSER! HELP!" "Just ignore it!" DBee shouts. "Everything will be fine. Or at least it won't be worse than it already is." "We should tell her the truth," DBee says to us. "I'm almost sure she doesn't know. That's why she's so scared of the lava." "Let's show her that we're standing on lava," I say. "Maybe that will convince her." We run towards the girl while she is running away from the lava. "Look!" I shout. "We're on lava and we're just fine." "How?" the girl asks. "How can you... how do you..." "It's simple," DBee says. "It's time to tell you what we really are. And since you can see us, you're like us too. Come here and we promise... you can walk on lava as well." She still doesn't seem convinced. She runs away from the lava until she reaches the sea. As the lava gets closer, she runs into the water. It is at that moment that she notices that the three of us walking on lava is not the only weird thing. "What's wrong with the water?" the girl asks. "This doesn't feel like normal water." "The water is perfectly normal," DBee says. "You're the weird one. Just like us. Now come here and I will explain the truth." She walks towards us slowly and as she walks on the lava, she looks confused. DBee tells the girl the truth about what we are. She also tells her how we got here and introduces us to the girl. "Now tell me about who you are and how you got here," DBee says. "Yesterday, I was on a small plane with my family," the girl explains. "However, something went wrong and we had to crashland on this island. I lost my entire family at that moment. I was badly hurt and then everything went black for a while... until I was suddenly fine. I didn't know how but now that Alex explained it, I do. I wasn't the sole survivor after all. It felt weird how even after a day, I'm still not hungry or tired. Oh, I forgot to tell you my name. It's Faith Kathy Ren." Oh no. That name reminds me of one person. Llama, a person on Meep Comp Wikia who constantly ignored people's messages and got blocked for it. We even gave her the chance to be unblocked but she never took it. Now I know why she looks so familiar. She looks like Llama did in a picture she uploaded on Meep Comp Wikia. "Whatever we do, we can't let her access your laptop," I whisper to DBee. "I think that person is Llama." "I heard that," Llama says. "I know exactly who you are." She's pointing at DBee. "You ruined my fun in Meependale, DinoBunnies." "You ignored everyone's messages," DBee says. "We gave you the chance to get unblocked but you just ignored it. But it doesn't matter anymore. LlamacornsXD doesn't exist anymore. And neither do your 500 trillion other accounts." "I know about your laptop," Llama says. "I'll use it to come back." "Meependale is only for decent people," DBee says. "I think everyone has the potential to be one but they'll have to at least try. You never even tried. You need to prove to me that you can become a worthy Meeper before I let you come to Meependale again. This time, there is an important rule and breaking it might destroy the universe. And besides, my two friends deserve an account way more than you do. PetStarPlanet was a Meeper in a previous reality. She made a Tomodachi Life series where she included all of the Meepers, even you. Cake never joined Meep Comp Wikia but since she's close to Star, I think she deserves it. Just remember, Star, do not tell anyone about your past experiences in Meependale." Avery's POV Mom and a person from the Youth Intelligence Research Team are having a discussion again. From what it seems like, it's more serious than before. I decide to secretly listen to their conversation. After all, it's most likely about me. They're the reason why I'm so intelligent for my age. "Your daughter has been showing great signs of intelligence in the past two years," the research team person says. "However, we have now been starting to discover dangerous side effects of the intelligence. If you keep giving her intelligence, it is unlikely for her to reach the age of 7." "What if we don't?" mom asks. "Even then, it's unlikely she makes it past her teens," the researcher says. "We're terribly sorry for doimg this to your daughter. We should have tested it in a better way. We just didn't expect this to happen." "How am I supposed to tell Avery?" mom asks. I can tell from her voice that she's sad. I'm sad too. "If you stop giving her the intelligence, she'll become a normal four-year-old again," the researcher says. "But her lifespan expands by a decade." "Then I'll let her become a four-year-old," mom says. I run back to my room. I need to tell the Meepers that I won't come back to Meependale. I can't tell them the real reason because the project is top secret. I use the typical excuse of being busy and starting a new hobby. Mom comes to my room. "Avery, I have some bad news for you," she says. "Saying this will most likely shock you. As it should. But the project giving you the intelligence of a teenager was a failure." Mom explains what she heard from the researcher. We hug each other and cry. "I'm so sorry, Avery," mom says. "You don't deserve this." "Can I at least get a bunny?" I ask. "Even if I never get to be an adult, getting a bunny would still make me happy. And while I can't have an adulthood, you should at least let me have a happy childhood." "If getting a bunny will truly make you happy," mom says. "It will," I say. We hug tighter than before. Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff